TIH Tokyo International Hospital
by breathoflavender
Summary: naruto. AU. the whole naruto cast are doctors now. TIH is the hospital they work in. watch as they encounter diff sitution and romance gets stirred up along with work. a little hint of grey' anatomy..


**HELLO :D**

**i am back. i mean, i just wanted to try something. i was so bend on making anther sorry with a total different plot and all, but this cam out instaed. So the situation  
is mainly tewhole naruto cast being doctors. i tried to put alittl taste of grey's anatomy init but my sister didn't feel like it resembled at all. so anyway....  
**

**oh. by the way, i only have some of the naruto cast here. others will come later. **

**ALERT: I DO NOTTTTTTTT OWN NARUTO.. **

**

* * *

**

Ino was sitting in the sofa of the air-conditioned room for quite a while now. She hadn't move since 20 minutes ago when she sat on the comfy sofa for a rest. Her fresh brewed coffee laid on the low wooden table upon her, forgotten.

It was always like this after an operation. Or to be more specific, after an unsuccessful one. Ino still didn't move, her eyes fixed on her hands, which had previously touching the heart of a patient she was treating. She hadn't had much expression worn on her face but it was obvious how she was feeling. It only needed one word to cover it all.

Guilty.

Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her white cloak was stained with patches of red. It was just one of THOSE days. Behind her, the door flipped open, and a lady with perfectly natural pink hair walked in. Her hands reached behind her to pull the hair tie out and let her strands of hair fall freely. Relieving a sigh, she closed the door behind her to walk to the computer. She was on her way there when she spotted Ino. Observing her blood stained clothes and forgotten coffee, she immediately knew everything. They have been through this a hundred times, but no one can ever get use to it. It was to lose a patient's life, a patient that you promised you would save. The guilt just gets chocked up inside of you and slowly corrodes your whole body.

Sakura sat beside her, her arm raising to pat on Ino's shoulders. Ino hadn't been expecting someone, she had been in too much a daze to notice anyone come in. Her eyes shot immediately to Sakura, shocked.

The guilt in her eyes never lifted off.

Sakura open her lips to say something, but closed it back. She knew there was nothing much she could say. It wasn't something that a few words can mend. But she should say something. To make Ino remember she was a doctor.

"Ino…"

she didn't respond, but simply looked back at sakura.

"You don't have time to daze around here. We're doctors. We have lives to save right now remember?" she tried, in an attempt to comfort her.

Ino blinked afew times, the guilt dissolving in her eyes. She nodded, before picking up the cup of coffee and draining it all in a gulp. She needed the energy right now. It wasn't even near the evening. She still had surgeries to do later. She needed to reenergize.

Sakura smiled, glad it hadn't take too long.

"Okay, I have got to say, there was this guy that came today. He wanted directions to his sister's ward and all, no big deal, his sister had a small asthma attack should be out and walking by tomorrow, so I was like, why not right? So we chatted and I got his number!" Sakura, back to herself. Her eyes flamed with interest as she prattled on unpractical stuff. Sakura was a receptionist and call receiver in the hospital. The data things in all in her control, she arranges appointment, surgery dates, deployment of ambulance. All in her job description. But nothing she can't handle.

"Anyway, I have got to go. Ten ten took off today. Some family issues she says. So I've got night shift later. And god knows I hate that."

Ino laughed with her.

"Oh yeah, don't forget. You have a liver transplant in 2 hours time. I'll P.M you. So just know that alright?" With that, Sakura patted her shoulders afew more times.

She got onto her feet and picked afew documents off the computer table and settled for the door.

"Oh by the way, new uniforms are at the back store. Go change into something new."

Ino only smiled restlessly back. The coffee obviously wasn't really that helpful. But Sakura managed to wink at her before walking back to her post.

The reception counter was a small area, filled with computer data, post it notes and a very busy telephone. It was just enough for 3 people to fit in. Mainly for Sakura, Ten ten and Temari. They were the main receptionist in this hospital. Every number or data in this hospital is for them to handle.

She sipped her own hot chocolate, before tucking herself in the comfy cushion rolling chair. Her eyes scanned briefly on the post it notes, pasted all over her "day-by-day" schedule. Everything was going as it should be. The next operation was in 15 minutes time. It was an abortion of a 5 month developed baby. Her face briefly flashed sorrow, but it was washed away as fast as it was there. It was a no choice situation. The mother was in danger if she carried on with the pregnancy. She picked up her office "pager" thing and typed in Kankuro's pager number. The hospital pager was something like a phone, but much smaller in size. It was mainly for staff or doctors to text each other for reminders or emergency. Her hands pressed familiarly on the buttons till it finished at " hey kan, Surgery room 12. an abortion case. In 5 minutes. Get ready. Ciao."

After checking once more on what she typed, she sent it.

Not wasting more time, she flipped open the document she had just gotten and took her pen to fill in the blanks. It was the report slip for Ino's operation. Her hands scrambled rushingly over the lines, filling in the necessary.

She had to write down the time it started and ended, the time of death, the operation name. All medical report stuff. Finishing her last few blanks, she closed her file and rested it on the pile of many others next to her, on the desk. She would have to pass that to Ino later. She had to report what had happened. That was sure to depress the hell out of her again. It was the reason Sakura didn't continue being a doctor. She herself was a medical student and graduated to be a doctor, but, she hardly took over operation unless it was really an emergency and there was no other choice. She couldn't take it when she loss a patient. So she practically resigned to be a receptionist. But it wasn't any a easier job too.

She turned to her computer and tapped afew words; soon, the screen did a search and flashed out the patient's next of kin's number. This was one of the hard parts too.

Announcing a death. Her finger reached for the telephone and pulled it over to her, picking up the receiver, she dialed the number on the stand. It rang afew times before an old woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Okay, hello mam. This is Tokyo International hospital. I had some news to tell you."

-

Ward A 32.

"Now mam, I need you to calm down. Once we get this injected into you, you won't feel a thing. I promise you."

"No-No.."

"It's all right. It won't hurt. I assure you. It's nothing more than an ant bite. Now please stay still."

"no- go away-no"

"Now, really mam, it doesn't help if you panic. Just hold still and it'll be done before you even know it."

"No!!!!"

"Stay-stay still. Please just don't move."

"Gooo away!!"

"mam, PLEASE. Just trust me."

"no!! argh..go away. Get away from me"

"argh, I can't take this shit anymore" Naruto slammed the injection needle on the metal table before stomping out of the door, his robes flying behind him like a cape. It was bad enough he had 7 surgeries in a freaking day, now this?

He couldn't handle it. Trying to calm himself, he took deep breaths as he walked to the reception desk. Sakura was out of her seat, probably making herself another hot chocolate as he noticed an empty plastic cup thrown into the bin. He heard tenten was off and beside Sakura's chair was Temari. She sat there typing into the keyboard.

"Hey Naruto." She suddenly said, her eyes not lifting off the screen. Naruto looked at her, shocked she had noticed he was here. Her eyes hadn't even moved a centimeter. Her hair was tied up, and she was chewing on a gum again. Though gums are banned in the hospital.

"Why are you here now?" she finished typing and wheel her rollable chair to him. "Aren't you suppose to be with Miss Alicia Greenwoods now?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and raise her hands to rub his temple.

"Don't talk about her. I can't handle it."

Temari laughed. Her eyes seem to know everything.

"I knew it." She said, her eyes filled with pride. "I knew it from the start. Right from the beginning when she came to register herself for the full body check up, I knew it. Her eyes was so scared. And she keeps asking about needles. I knew it right then and there she was going to be a hard nut to crack" She chuckled harder.

"Then why did you gave it to me?" Naruto half screamed.

"It was exactly why I gave it to you honey." Temari snickered again, before laying fully on the back rest to relax. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You are mean, woman."

"Who is?" a voice sounded from behind. A guy with shabby robes and pineapple hair walked towards them. His face wore the ever- always smirk. It was the kind of smirk that tells you he doesn't care about anything. It was this smirk that made a lot of patients run away. He looked too carefree. Like it didn't matter if they died. But that was exactly where they were wrong. Shikamaru has to be one of the most talented doctors here. He stood beside Naruto over the counter, with his hands dugged into the pockets.

"Your girlfriend. You settle this. I don't care. You go settle that greenwood lady. I'm washing my hands off this one." Naruto protested, his hand rising to his side, showing he didn't care anymore.

"Who's Greenwood?" Shikamaru questioned, his right eye lifted alittle bigger than the left.

"a pain in the ass." Naruto mumbled, his eyes down on the counter table.

Temari slaps Naruto on his head before continuing.

"No she isn't. She is a lady who is scared of needles. That's all. Don't be so mean" Temari said as she smiled at them. Naruto was always like a kid.

"Look who's talking." Naruto retorted jokingly. Temari slapped his head again.

"Okay, that's enough. Back to work. Naruto show Shika to the lady and watch him inject the needle into her. You're seriously very weak." Temari finished off before they went off, back to ward 32.

Meanwhile, Temari picked up everyone's schedule and glanced through it. The abortion case operation was about to start but Shino's previous surgery hasn't ended. Something came up. Nothing particularly dangerous, but time consuming. That will keep him from joining Kankuro in the abortion surgery. There has to be someone that can sub for Shino.

She flipped the pages over and over before she spotted something she wanted to see. Smirking to herself, she picked up the pager and text it.

"kiba. Get your furry ass to the reception desk now. I SEE you are kind of free now. I'll get YOU something to do…" Laughing alittle to herself, she sent it. She then placed the pager back on to her table and logged back into the system on the computer to change the names of the doctors attending on the abortion case.

It was quite a big operation. The woman's life was in so much danger right now. The baby was already so big, it isn't the best time to abort it. But it had to be done. She looked up when she heard the squeaking of the chair beside her.

Sakura had come back, indeed with a new cup of hot chocolate.

"So have you found someone for Shino?" Sakura asked, her emerald green eyes bright and shiny. It was so pretty people didn't believe that it was not contacts, as much as Sakura protested.

"oh yes I have." Temari gave her signature smirk.

-

"I can't believe she made me do this!" Kiba whined as he washed his hands in the sink thoroughly, while the nurses waited by the side, ready to help him put on an outer layer of cloth for the surgery. Neji stood beside him, waiting for him while he was already prepared.

"ha, it's Temari. I so believe she can make anyone of us do anything. Besides, even if she can't, Shikamaru can." Neji replied watching as the nurses tied the surgery cover for him. Finishing, they entered the operation room.

A lady with a 5 months old baby huddled in her stomach laid on the cold metal operationg table, her eyes fixed on the ceiling before her. She seem to be falling out of consciousness as her eyes batted lazily. But they hadn't given her the injection yet.

Her hands wrapped around her womb, rubbing it in repeated strokes. Kiba was about to answer back when he saw her and her gesture. His eyes seem to soften and his shoulders shrank. He doesn't know how it feels like, but he can guess that it wasn't a very nice feeling for sure. It was killing someone you really love for yourself. He felt guilty for doing this surgery.

Neji hadn't stopped to think. He reached over his metal table to see if the tools were all there.

Hinata, Chouji and Sai and Kankuro would be joining them later. Neji was put in charge. But there had to be a lot of doctors in this operation. It was very dangerous. Not only that the baby was already so big, but also the lady has a very weak and fragile body. That was the main complication.

"I heard Ino had a tough time this afternoon." Neji suddenly said, his hands fumbling with the tools, arranging them by the order he always put them in. It was kind of his habit. He wanted everything to be neat and in order. Silly habit.

"Yup. She still hasn't got over it. I heard it was a young woman. About 15 years old. Only has a gramndmother. Poor girl."

Kiba did his usual routine to check the machines.

"Worse, Ino promised the girl she'll save her. That's her mistake." Neji said coldly, turning to Kiba once he finished arranging the items. He didn't seem to care there was a patient infront of them, about to go into an operation. But she didn't look like she could hear anything. Her eyes were just opening and closing calmly. Her hands never stopped stroking the womb.

Kiba was just about to argue when the other doctors came in. Hinata, Chouji, Sai and Kankuro

"Hey guys!" Kiba greeted cheerfully, already forgetting about what he wanted to say back to Neji. They greeted back.

Neji picked up a beige file from one of the counter and passed it to them.

"This is her latest medical report, taken before her operation. Have another brief look before we continue."

They receive the file and begin looking through it, trying to store the important points in their head. Neji took afew xray photos and clipped in onto the light screen. They all turned to him, their eyes serious, ready for their briefing.

"What we'll do, is we first cut from here." He indicated a line using his fingers.

"I want to cut the cord first before lifting the baby out." They flinched. When he said "baby", it only made them feel worse. They were going to kill a baby now.

Neji continued his briefing.

"If we cut the cord first, it can give us minimal bleeding, and it will first run out of oxygen. It's a good thing cause it will help …." He stopped for a moment, finding the right word to use, "speed things up." He thought those words were the most suitable.

"Anyway, after that, we will detach the baby from the uterus lining and that will be all. We must be really careful not to puncture it or it will cause serious blood loss. Understood?" They nodded. Hinata took a glance at the lady. She closed her eyes now, as if refusing to hear what they were talking about, or pretending she still hadn't know why was she here for.

Hinata looked back at her own hands.

This was going to be hard.

"Okay. Let's begin."

-

Everyone sat at the many sofas at the doctor's lounge, each had their own type of fresh brewed beverage in front of them. It had been a long day; a long day of saving lives and trying to save lives.

"Oh right, I forgot to ask, how did your operation go?" Sakura asked Neji as she sipped the hot chocolate. Neji hesitated.

It was a success. Wasn't it?

They saved the lady's life. Got the danger away. That was how it was suppose to turn out wasn't it?

"It was according to the plans." Neji replied. Everyone had realise he hadn't use the words "successful". Sakura seem to think of the answer of very long before nodding to suggest the dismissal of the subject. But Temari brought it back up.

"It wasn't a very successful one was it? Although we got what we wanted to do." She asked, looking at Neji. Everyone was putting him in the difficult spot.

"No it wasn't…" Neji hadn't need to think before he answered that. Hinata shook her head. She wanted to cry. She just felt that everything was so sad. And most importantly, she didn't know if she had done the right thing. Surely right thing didn't point to killing an innocent 5 months old baby was it?

She still remembered the image of the baby. There were already the fingers and the eyes, She shook her heard to get the picture off her mind.

Why are they doctors? They are there to save lives. Why did this operation feel like the opposite way around. Saving lives has gotten more and more complicated. What are doctors? Hinata glanced at Ino. What if you hadn't manage save a patient. She glanced to Neji. What if you have manage to save one's life. It came to the same outcome.

They sat there for very long, neither of them could come up with the energy to move.

It had been a long day.

A long day of saving lives..

* * *

**i HATE the ending. it is like....BLAM...ending. i don like it. but i'm just trying this story out. **

**school's starting again. now to think of it, i have 2 science lecture tomoro. and i haven't gone through any of the notes yet.**

***sigh.**

**OH. btw, gaaraloer916 (if i gt your name right) i havent rply cause i havn been using th com, unless you count typing this story and uploadin it. but yeah, but  
i will check it out soon. i promise (don count on it, i suck in promises) but i'll really try..**

**yup..**


End file.
